Una Salida
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Un romance en medio de la guerra es difícil de llevar, pero se puede intentar. Cuando es contra nuestros propios soldados interiores contra los que debemos pelear la lucha puede volverse aún más difícil. Pero se dice que el amor siempre gana. Duo/Heero Mature Completo Angt REVISADO 20/07/12


**Una Salida**

**Serie: **Gundam Wing

**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**Nota:** Bueno, los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen... solo los utilizo como forma de entretención para mi y para las personas que leerán esto. Yakumo Kaiba se une a la Campaña liderada por Katrinna Le Fay: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Muchas gracias Katrinna por prestar tus palabras y seamos muchos los que las gritemos. Ahora, sin más preámbulo, el fic.

* * *

**Una Salida**

**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**One–Shot**

El sol estaba enviando sus últimos rayos de luminosidad a la ciudad mientras las primeras estrellas comenzaban a titilar en el firmamento.

En un amplio departamento casi militar, los cinco chicos Gundam estaban sentados conversando, o más bien, solo Trowa y Quatre.

Wufei estaba en un rincón esperando el momento oportuno de desaparecer de allí y Heero estaba totalmente concentrado en su laptop sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Aparentemente.

Duo estaba acostado en uno de los sillones todo lo largo que era mientras bostezaba de una manera exagerada.

Estaba pensando en los deseos que sentía de salir de allí. Ir a alguna discoteque o algo. Olvidarse un poco de todo. Con una sonrisa se incorporó, caminando hacia Wufei que era el más cercano.

– ¡Wufei! ¿Te gustaría...?– sin embargo Duo parpadeó sorprendido. En el lugar donde antes estuviese el pelinegro ya no había nadie. Y la puerta de la calle se azotó.

– Al parecer que el chino se aburrió...–murmuró en tono irónico Heero para luego guardar silencio nuevamente.

Duo soltó un bufido de desagrado poniendo los brazos en jarras, pero no se rindió, acercándose a Trowa y Quatre. Interrumpiendo a este último.

– Trowa ¿te gustaría salir conmigo a una disco o algo así? Esta noche está siendo un desperdicio y...

Pero Trowa le envió una mirada tan amenazante que sorprendió a Quatre y asustó al castaño más de lo que podría haber imaginado.

– No vuelvas a interrumpir a Winner.– le dijo fríamente. Duo solo se sonrojó y miró al rubio algo avergonzado.

– Perdona, Q–chan.

– No te preocupes, Duo–kun– le sonrió el rubio restándole importancia a la situación.

– Y no, no quiero.– agregó el ojiverde mientras Duo le miraba suplicante.

– ¿Y tú Quatre?– le preguntó el trenzado volteándose a mirar al árabe.

– Lo-lo siento, pero no me gusta salir – se disculpó con una sonrisa de pena.

– Oh, está bien – bajó la cabeza algo decepcionado, levantándola luego mirar al que ocupaba la PC portátil, dándose fuerzas para preguntarle y que la voz no le temblara.

– ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara que no dejas de verme? – le preguntó mordaz Yuy sin dejar de ver la pantalla– yo no voy a salir y menos contigo, ahórrate el preguntarme.

Duo se sintió ofendido y arrugó el entrecejo con molestia dándole la espalda.

– ¿Alguien lo iba a hacer? Tú no podrías encontrar la diversión ni aunque esta te bailase desnuda justo ante tus narices – Con un gruñido de molestia Duo salió del departamento que Relena les había otorgado dando un portazo.

– Bien hecho, Yuy...–murmuró Trowa mientras se levantaba a buscar un tablero de ajedrez para jugar con el rubio. Heero solo bufó mientras volvía su atención a la pantalla.

Quatre no pudo dejar de observar el rostro del ojicobalto analizándole, para luego ver como la chaqueta de Duo estaba tirada sobre el sillón preocupándole.

* * *

La noche estaba cerrándose ya por encima suyo. Los bellos colores del atardecer estaban dejando espacio a aquel azul tan bello que le recordaba los ojos de un soldado en especial, por lo que Duo alejó sus ojos de allí.

Iba caminando solo por la calle oscura mientras suspiraba con pesar, metiendo las manos desnudas dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Aún estaban en época de guerra, sin embargo la Operación Meteoro se ha detenido por un tiempo y los cinco pilotos de los gundam tenían un poco de tiempo para relajarnos y disfrutar un poco antes de ser llamados nuevamente. Olvidándose que esa podría ser la última vez que se pudiesen relajar así.

Eso era lo malo de ir a la guerra, nunca se sabe si puedes morir o sobrevivir. O si esa persona especial para ti morirá. Es un dolor en el corazón que solo la paz puede curar, pero incluso esa paz trae dolor. Un dolor diferente eso si, pero un dolor igual

¿Y si comienza otra guerra? ¿Y si esta vez esa persona muriese y tú sobrevivieras? Miles de interrogantes acosan tu mente ocasionándote no disfrutar de la paz si no que... simplemente prepararte para la próxima guerra.

Estaba fastidiado. Cuando se sentía así, solo, solía ponerse a pensar demasiado y eso no le gusta. Prefería simplemente reír de tonterías o hacerlas para que sus compañeros se fijasen en él y le miren con disgusto o que se riesen. Lo que fuese, pero que le mirasen. Que él le mirase.

– No, no ¡no, Duo! Tranquilízate, no pienses en eso...– El castaño de larga trenza y ropa negra se palmeó la cara– ahora ya que nadie te quiso acompañar, solo disfruta de la noche...

Y fue en ese momento que Duo vió aquella tienda de golosinas, haciendo que su rostro se iluminase.

Luego de una rápida incursión en el interior del local, Duo salió con los brazos cargados de dulces y chocolates. Ese era un gusto que aún no podía quitarse desde niño. Y no creía poder quitárselo.

El trenzado rió a sus pensamientos.

–¿Desde niño? ¡Pero si soy un niño! Adolescente y todo eso, pero en el fondo un niño – un suspiro lleno de pesadez abandonó su garganta.

A veces le gustaría poder actuar realmente como uno. No tener que ser soldado, sino que... solamente un adolescente normal.

Se sentó en una banca en un parque silencioso, para luego guardar en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón un último chocolate, ya que no podía comer ni uno más.

Miró el cielo estrellado con una sonrisa suave en la cara. Pensaba que como sería su vida y la de sus compañeros si no hubiera existido la guerra. Trowa probablemente aún recordaría su verdadero nombre, Wufei estaría en China aprendiendo y practicando sus artes marciales. Quatre trabajando con su padre en Arabia, y él con sus padres.

Eso era todo lo importante para él, lo que necesitaba, lo que quería. Unos brazos que le acogieran y unos labios que le besaran mientras le dijeran "_te necesito, eres lo más valioso, cuídate mucho_" cada vez que se marchase a la escuela, y no para subirse en una máquina de matar y partir a batallas demasiado grandes.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que se apresuró a quitar mientras un pensamiento abandonado le llegaba.

¿Y Heero? ¿Qué sería de él si la guerra no hubiera existido? Él no conocía muy bien el pasado del ojicobalto, no lo conocía, sin embargo deseaba conocerlo. Saber todo acerca de él, todo. Sus gustos, sus sueños, sus metas y proyectos, sus traumas, sus pesadillas, sus costumbres. Su piel, su manera de amar, su... bueno, todo.

El trenzado se sonrojó mientras espantaba los pensamientos de su mente demasiado activa. No era la primera vez que se encontraba así pensando en el ojicobalto y estaba seguro que tampoco sería la última.

Con un profundo suspiro se levantó de la banca y miró el parque con una sonrisa. Esta noche no se iba a quedar tirado mirando los árboles ¡Iba a irse de fiesta! Hace mucho que no iba a una y ya se las estaba echando de menos. Comenzó a caminar por las calles poco concurridas hasta que encontró una discoteca abierta.

Se acercó con mucha seguridad a la puerta para pagar su entrada cuando un enorme guardia le detuvo. Duo parpadeó sorprendido ya que no estaba acostumbrado a eso, y visitaba esos lugares desde hacía años.

– ¿Si?– preguntó con la voz más inocente que tenía.

Luego de darle una mirada de los pies a la cabeza el guardia se cruzó de brazos.

– ¿Qué edad tienes?

Algo dudoso Duo miró el local. Era una discoteca normal, siempre entraba sin necesidad de mentir con su edad.

–Pues, 16 , señor...– el trenzado sonrió tratando de lucir seguro, pero sintiéndose un poco intimidado.

–Necesitas 18 para poder entrar en esta discoteca, vete de aquí– el guardia le empujó hacia atrás por el hombro, provocando que Duo se sintiera muy ofendido.

Su ceño se frunció con fuerza y se irguió aún más.

– Hey, yo siempre...

– No me interesa, políticas públicas. Vete a casa, niñita.

Con un jadeo sorprendido Duo parpadeó asimilando sus palabras.

– ¿Qué? Oye, yo no soy una mu...

– Estas no son horas para que una chica como tú ande en la calle ¡Vete a tu casa!

Con un último empujón le hizo tropezar, Duo le miró furioso y con intenciones de pelear, pero al ver a los dos guardias que se acercaban también, acabó por rendirse, yéndose dignamente.

Se sentía rabioso. Le había confundido con una chica y más encima no le había dejado entrar. Jamás le habían echado de una discoteca o no le habían permitido la entrada ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tío? Bueno, no le importaba, ya encontraría otra discoteca.

Luego de encontrar dos discotecas más con el mismo resultado, al final tuvo que aceptar que las políticas de la ciudad habían cambiado y no permitían a los menores de edad entrar bajo ninguna circunstancia. No importaba que él fuese uno de los mejores soldados de la Tierra, aunque eso no lo sabían naturalmente.

Rendido y frustrado, cambió sus planes y tuvo que dirigirse de regreso al departamento de los pilotos. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Suspiró molesto y siguió caminando en silencio cuando se encontró nuevamente con aquel parque. Sonrió con ironía y dirigió sus pasos hacia él. Mejor eso que nada.

Se sentó en la misma banca que antes había utilizado, para luego relajarse con el viento fresco y el dulce olor de los árboles y la hierba fresca, dejando que las corrientes de rabia se escapasen de tu cuerpo. Tiritó un poco por que la noche se estaba volviendo helada y él solo portaba una camisa apenas suficiente al haber olvidado su chaqueta. Sacó de su bolsillo aquel chocolate que le había sobrado y se lo comenzó a comer de a poco.

–Que estúpido, debí guardar más chocolates– murmuró entre dientes sabiendo que a esa hora ya estaría cerrada la dulcería.

Cerró sus ojos un momento pero luego los abrió al despertarse sus instintos. Había algo frente a su cara. Cuando observó pudo notar un chocolate justo delante de sus ojos, sin papel y dispuesto a ser comido.

Ni siquiera alcanzó a tratar de ver la identidad de la persona que sujetaba la golosina, porque al separar sus labios pudo sentir como esta se metía en su boca a la fuerza, no quedándole más salida que masticarla si no quería morir ahogado.

Con enfado se giró en la banca para enviar un par de groserías a esa persona (una vez que tragase el bocado), pero basta decir que se quedó en completo silencio al darse cuenta que no era ni más ni menos que Heero Yuy quien estaba elegantemente apoyado en el respaldo banca mirándole profundamente.

Las mejillas de Duo se encendieron inevitablemente y solo pudo tratar de tragar más rápido, para no presentar una imagen tan vergonzosa.

– ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí? – casi gimió cuando pudo modular, desviando la mirada y con eso perdiéndose la minúscula sonrisa en los labios del soldado, que pronto recuperó su expresión normal.

Con lentitud, y como si no tuviese importancia, el joven dejó caer sobre la cabeza de Duo su chaqueta de cuero, encogiéndose de hombros.

– Te traje esto – agregó innecesariamente, mientras Duo cogía la prenda– Winner me lo pidió Winner.

– Ah, ya veo – El ojivioleta bajó la cabeza con la chaqueta apretada entre las manos, suspirando con un poco de decepción. Por un segundo se había permitido la pequeña esperanza de que Heero se hubiera preocupado por él, pero obviamente era imposible– Gracias por traerla.

Heero solo se le quedó mirando fijamente y luego con movimientos ágiles se sentó en la banca a su lado para la sorpresa de Maxwell. La mirada cobalto se perdió en el parque y ambos guardaron silencio por bastante rato. Tanto que Duo casi saltó cuando escuchó su voz de pronto.

– ¿Te agrada la naturaleza?

Preguntándose si era una pregunta con dobles o triples significados, Duo trató de responder lo más sinceramente posible.

– Si, me encanta. Es lo único que extraño cuando estoy en el espacio.

Heero pareció complacido con su respuesta, o al menos eso pudo pensar Duo, ya que no puso una expresión de desagrado. Se acomodó unos cabellos que cubrían sus ojos y justamente el viento helado envió un leve escalofrío a través del cuerpo del trenzado, escalofrió que Heero pudo sentir.

– Ponte la chaqueta, cogerás un resfriado.– Las mejillas de Duo ardieron un poco más mientras su corazón latía ¿realmente se estaba preocupando por él? – Si te enfermas no podrás luchar bien y afectará nuestras misiones.

Claro, tendría que haberlo imaginado. Eran las misiones lo importante.

Sintiéndose herido por sus propias esperanzas estúpidas, Duo se levantó dejando la chaqueta en la banca, dándose vuelta para salir del parque a paso raudo. Yuy solo se le quedó mirando sorprendido ¿Había dicho algo malo otra vez?

Duo siguió caminando muy enfadado. Aunque más que enfadado en realidad estaba dolido. Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y trató de limpiarlas disimuladamente. Como desearía poder decirle. Poder aceptar eso que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca suyo, que había sentido desde el primer momento que sujetó su mano y juntos se habían lanzado al vacío.

¡No! no iba a seguir sufriendo en silencio, iba a tener que decidir, o le decía o simplemente le olvidaba. Seguir de esa manera era demasiado doloroso.

Se detuvo y apretó los puños mientras su mente decidía. Tenía miedo, pero no se arrepentiría. Iba a girarse cuando de pronto sintió algo cubriendo sus hombros. Era su chaqueta.

–Eres increíble. Ni siquiera eres capaz aceptar los consejos gratis – Duo comenzó a derramar más lágrimas y se dio vuelta para enfrentar a Heero. Este pensó por un momento que el trenzado le golpearía, se reiría o le diría alguna estupidez. Cualquier cosa, pero no se esperaba ver su bello rostro con delicadas lágrimas recorriéndole. Menos esperaba lo que hizo.

Duo le echó los brazos al cuello, y con los ojos cerrados, le dio el beso más dulce que jamás el trenzado hubiera dado o el ojicobalto recibido. Verdaderamente, aquel era el primer beso por ambos, aunque no lo sabían. Era un primer beso compartido.

Duo lloraba mientras le daba aquel beso que pensaba sería el primero y el último. Pensaba que en cualquier minuto Heero el empujaría, le golpearía para luego insultarle y darse vuelta y no volver a dirigirle una mirada. Cualquier cosa, menos lo que en realidad hizo.

Los fuertes brazos del soldado rodearon la pequeña cintura del trenzado mientras lo estrechaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo respondiendo al tierno beso. Duo abrió los ojos sorprendidos aún llorando para ver la feroz mirada de Yuy. Era feroz pero tenía un leve dejo de... ¿cómo la llamaría? Dulzura. Pasión también

Aquel tierno beso se volvió más acalorado cuando Maxwell abrió la boca en señal de ahogo, señal que Yuy ignoró, aún al saber que lo mismo le reclamaba su cuerpo: Oxígeno.

Entró la lengua del moreno con suavidad en la boca cálida del más pequeño para encontrarse con su gemela con la cual se puso a jugar. Ambos pares de ojos, lila y cobalto, se fundieron. No se dejaban de besar ni de mirar, como tampoco se quedaron quietas las manos de Heero las cuales comenzaron a acariciar a Duo por sobre la ropa.

Un apretón en el cuello de Heero y una mirada de súplica por parte del trenzado consiguieron que sus bocas que se habían convertido en una sola volvieran a tomar su individualidad. Al menos por unos momentos.

Ambos respiraban agitados por la boca por el arrebato, Duo mostraba un gran sonrojo en el rostro y había bajado las manos mientras que Heero no se soltaba de aquel delicado cuerpo. Sus ojos atravesaban la piel y la mente de Duo para tratar de llegar a aquel corazón, para saber si aquello era de verdad o tan solo era un juego más para el americano.

Una sonrisa tierna y la cabeza en su pecho de aquel con el que estaba abrazado le dijeron que no. Que no era un juego, que aquel de verdad le quería, quizás tanto como él le quería, aunque jamás fuera a decírselo. Aunque...

–Maxwell...–comenzó Heero.

–Shhh. No digas nada, Heero por favor. No sé por qué respondiste mi beso, no sé si algún día me lo dirás... solo quiero que sepas que te amo desde hace tiempo y que este momento, aunque no se vuelva a repetir, lo atesoraré como uno de los más bellos de mi vida, junto con el momento en el que te conocí ¿lo recuerdas? Cuando saltamos de aquel edificio tomados de la mano ¿lo recuerdas? La emoción de mi corazón al sentir tu mano entre la mía solo se equipara a la emoción que sentí al tenerte delante de mí devolviéndome mi beso y abrazándome, fue lo más hermoso de mi vida, en serio, yo...– Heero le tomó la barbilla y le miró a la cara.

–Cállate, hablas demasiado, idiota – y con una sonrisa leve le robó un beso superficial pero lleno de sentimientos.

Duo no cabía en si de felicidad. Las intenciones de Heero habían sido pedirle que olvidasen aquello, que no debía repetir, pero al oírle decir todas esas cosas no pudo resistir y decidió enviar todo al infierno y tratar de ser feliz con el estúpido americano trenzado. Al menos hasta que la guerra volviese a comenzar.

Ese calor en su pecho al verle ya no podía ser ignorado.

–Heero... yo...

–¿Te dije que te callaras, no?– Duo asintió y bajó a cabeza algo avergonzado.

Heero solo sonrió levemente aprovechando que su chico no le veía y metió una mano a su bolsillo para sacar un chocolate ante la sorpresa del trenzado. Le sacó la envoltura y le metió la golosina en la boca

– Supongo que ahora te vas a callar ¿no?– Duo asintió con un lindo sonrojo y Heero volvió a sonreír pero esta vez si le vio el trenzado el cual se puso a llorar de nuevo. Lloraba demasiado, tendrían que cambiar eso – ¿Por qué lloras? No lo hagas, es incómodo – murmuró confundido el ojicobalto. Jamás sabía que hacer con las personas que lloraban. Duo negó con la cabeza.

– Es que... has sonreído. ME has sonreído ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo he estado esperando ese simple gesto? – Heero solo pudo volver a sonreír, empujándole un poco.

–Vamos al departamento – para su sorpresa Duo puso un puchero, haciéndole fruncir el ceño – ¿ahora que sucede?

–Allí van a estar los demás. Y yo quiero estar con solo contigo – murmuró bajando la mirada mientras movía su mano para acariciar tentativamente la de Heero.

Este solo pudo parpadear sorprendido ante la actitud pasiva del norteamericano, carraspeando. Dios, salir con Duo le daría dolor de cabeza, lo estaba presintiendo.

–No. Winner y Barton se fueron a quedar con Catherine. Y Chang no volverá en toda la noche, lo sabes – los ojos del trenzado se iluminaron al igual que sus mejillas que tomaron un fuerte color carmín, haciendo suspirar al otro.

¿Era ternura lo que estaba sintiendo?

–Entonces... ¿Duo está solo con Hee–chan? ¿Toda la noche?

Canas. Canas y dolor de cabeza. Heero solo pudo medio sonreír y asentir, mientras Duo daba un saltito cogiéndose de su brazo, comenzando a caminar hacia el departamento.

* * *

Duo estaba muy cansado de tanto llorar, y habían sido demasiadas emociones para tan solo una noche.

Luego de un rato de caminar se fue quedando dormido aferrado al brazo del ojicobalto a llegar el nivel de tan solo caminar por inercia. Heero suspiró y acabó por preferir tomarlo en brazos a arriesgarse de que el trenzado terminara dormido sobre el asfalto.

El más pequeño se acomodó entre sus brazos ante la mirada de ligeramente cálida de Heero el cual se sorprendía a si mismo. Jamás se imaginó de esa forma, cargando el liviano cuerpo del pequeño trenzado. Ahora que lo notaba, el trenzado era demasiado liviano, ya le habían dicho que había dejado de comer, pero eso era demasiado.

– Heero – el ojicobalto se sorprendió por la dulce voz que le llamaba– Heero. Hueles bien –pudo sentirle acomodarse mejor en el pecho de aquel que le miraba y sostenía como si fuera el mayor tesoro del universo. Sonrió con calma al rostro de paz que trenzado portaba. Sin embargo luego de lo siguiente que dijo, simplemente no pudo resistir besarle la frente. Duo era demasiado bueno para existir – Te amo.

Llegaron al departamento y como pudo Heero abrió la puerta con la tarjeta electrónica y entraron. Ya dentro Heero aún sostenía a Duo mientras le llevaba a la habitación del trenzado, recostándole en la cama. Le quitó los zapatos junto con los calcetines con cuidado, y también la chaqueta. Abrió su camisa y le sacó el cinturón para que estuviera más cómodo.

Cuando pasó su mano por sobre el cinturón Duo se estremeció y el sonrojo volvió a ocupar su lugar en el dormido rostro del trenzado.

–No, Heero... Mmm...–murmuró en sueños y el soldado solo pudo sonreír levemente cubriéndole con las sábanas.

Le besó la frente mientras se regañaba mentalmente. No podía ser que tuviera todas esas actitudes tiernas, él era un soldado, el soldado perfecto según muchos. Esos sentimientos eran casi vergonzosos. Sin embargo adoraba tenerlos.

Se levantó para irse pero una mano sujetó su muñeca. Volteó y vio el rostro bonito del despierto a medias trenzado el cual le miraba con ansias.

–No te vayas, quédate conmigo. Solo esta noche – Heero le miró el rostro triste y asintió levemente, sintiendo el calor expandirse por su pecho.

¡Que se fuese al diablo el soldado perfecto! Esa noche solo sería Heero Yuy. Y de ser posible, de ahora en adelante. Ya había contenido mucho a aquel enamorado de las risas y sonrisas de aquel trenzado, ahora era el turno de aquel enamorado de salir y de aquel soldado de desaparecer por un tiempo.

Heero se quitó la ropa también sin quitar los ojos de Duo, quedando tan solo con sus pantalones observando el delicado sonrojo en las mejillas de su chico quien no podía dejar de mirarle. Duo solo podía beber de la imagen ante él, del cuerpo perfecto de su soldado.

– Heero, yo...

– ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba – Heero se alejó de la cama interrumpiendo a Duo que solo pudo mirarle intrigado. El soldado se acercó a su chaqueta y saco del bolsillo una cantidad considerable de chocolates, ante los ojos muy abiertos del trenzado.

– ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué tienes tantos chocolates?– le preguntó con sincera curiosidad, mientras su estómago se apretaba por el deseo de comerlos.

– Por qué sé que te gustan – fue la simple respuesta de Heero entró en la cama con sensualidad dejando las golosinas sobre las colchas al alcance de las golosas manos de Duo

Se acomodó sobre el cuerpo del trenzado colocando sus manos al lado de la cabeza de este para afirmarse. No estaba recostado sobre él, pero si bajaba un poco el torso, su piel morena se fundiría con aquella dulce y blanca piel.

Duo estaba muy sonrojado y no sabía que decir por primera vez en su vida. Heero se veía tan sensual con esa sonrisa leve. Una de esas fuertes manos le acarició una mejilla ocasionando que el más bajo temblara.

–¿Tiemblas a mi contacto?– preguntó intrigado Heero– ¿me tienes miedo?– trató de quitar su mano de la mejilla del otro pero Duo la afirmó con la suya para evitarlo mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados y negando con la cabeza.

–No. No te tengo miedo. Tiemblo de la emoción de que me toques como lo haces – reconoció mientras le miraba tiernamente y Heero no pudo resistir bajar su cabeza para juntar sus labios con los sonrosados del trenzado.

Aquel beso tierno se volvió mucho más apasionado que el anterior que se hubiesen dado. Duo pasó sus brazos sobre el cuello del ojicobalto para acercarlo a él haciéndole caer sobre su cuerpo. Heero no se quedaba atrás pasando sus manos por todo el torso del trenzado el cual gemía pasito cuando pasaba por zonas especialmente sensibles como el cuello o los pezones.

Heero sonrió aún besando los labios del otro. Este estaba con los ojos cerrados y se veía tan increíblemente dulce y comestible que Heero lo único que deseaba era poder verlo así para siempre. Tomaban aire entre beso y beso, dejando tan solo unos segundos sus labios sin tocarse puesto que ya se habían vuelto adictos del sabor del otro.

Hábilmente Heero le quitó por completo la camisa al trenzado y comenzó a bajarle los pantalones mientras que Duo hacía lo suyo con el de él. Cuando ambos estaban ya tan solo en ropa interior, dejaron de besarse para observarse, ambos sonrojados, ligeramente avergonzados. Pero deseosos.

Era su primera vez, no sabían si era la del otro, no sabían nada. Querían preguntarle al otro que cosa se debía hacer ahora. Hasta el momento solo se habían dejado guiar por sus instintos, pero no querían dañarse. Heero abrió la boca para preguntar pero al no encontrar las palabras mejor la cerró ante la mirada confundida del trenzado el cual tampoco sabía que hacer.

Que se les podía pedir, tan solo eran muchachos de 15 y 16 años. No sabían nada acerca de la vida, del sexo y menos entre dos chicos. Solo habían vivido para la guerra, aprendiendo a sobrevivir como podían.

Se miraban confundidos, analizando los ojos del otro. Ninguno hablaba al menos hasta que Duo soltó una risa leve, levantando la cabeza hasta alcanzar los labios de Heero y depositarle un suave beso y luego mirarle con ternura.

–Te amo – le dijo sonriendo con seguridad y lleno de cariño.

Eso fue suficiente para que Heero se relajara y sonriese también para robarle otro beso igual, pero este beso fue dirigido directamente al cuello blanco y virgen de Duo.

Este jadeó sorprendido para luego soltar un gemido de placer cuando la lengua hábil de Heero comenzaba lamer su oreja también. Sus piernas se elevaron inconcientemente y rodeó la cintura del ojicobalto apretándole contra su cuerpo. Heero dejó de lamer sonrojado cuando sintió como la naciente erección de Duo chocaba contra la suya. Ambos se miraron avergonzados.

– Yo... lo siento...– Duo con el rostro carmín trató de bajar las piernas pero una mano de Heero en sus muslos se lo impidió. Al ver aquel rostro fuerte y masculino Duo solo pudo ver seguridad y cariño envueltos en una bella sonrisa.

Los ojos cobaltos chispeaban.

– No. Está bien – Duo sonrió y apretó aún más a Heero cuando sintió como este se apoderaba de uno de sus pezones con su lengua y lo comenzaba a lamer y chupar mientras que atendía al otro con la mano. Duo jadeaba mientras sus uñas se clavaban en los costados del cuerpo de Heero.

– He–Heero – jadeó el trenzado– Yo... soy un chico... aunque sigas chupando mi pecho... no va a salir nada – Heero rió un poco y solo pudo rozar su nariz contra esa piel. Duo era tan inocente.

– No creo que salga nada tampoco de una muchacha normal – reconoció mientras le besaba los labios– no te preocupes, idiota, solo disfrútalo – Duo asintió con el corazón desbocado. No sabía por qué, pero no le molestaba que Heero le llamara_ idiota_. Quizás era por que ya era una costumbre para ambos.

Ese_ idiota_ iba lleno de cariño.

Heero se liberó de las piernas de Duo y comenzó a bajar por su pecho dando besos. Cuando se topó con su ombligo se detuvo un poco allí metiendo la lengua ocasionando que el trenzado riera y se retorciera un poco por las cosquillas. Sonrió con satisfacción, no sabía por qué, pero amaba la risa de aquel trenzado idiota. Llegó al borde del bóxer negro de Duo y le envió una mirada de duda. Este le devolvió una sonrisa avergonzada ocasionando que Heero sonriera también. Con ambas manos comenzó a bajar la prenda hasta toparse con la virilidad virgen de su amante. Esta ya se encontraba de por si excitada por lo que Heero sonrió con algo de deseo. Sacó la lengua y Duo abrió los ojos muy grandes.

–Heero ¿Qué pien... ¡Ahhh, Heero!– gimió el trenzado. El ojicobalto había sacado su lengua y había comenzado a lamer con ansias el miembro del ojilila ocasionándole mil sensaciones placenteras que habían resultado aquel gran y excitante gemido, por lo menos eso le había parecido a Heero.

Este había sonreído y metido todo lo que podía ese miembro en su boca. Lo chupaba y lamía, lo movía. Le encantaba ese sabor entre amargo y dulce que poseía la virilidad de Duo. Este por su parte no dejaba de gemir mientras una de sus manos estaba apretando fuertemente las sábanas y la otra tenía dos dedos metidos en la boca de su dueño el cual no dejaba de lamerlos.

Heero vió esta acción de Duo, la imagen de este retorciéndose de placer y chupando dos dedos que no pudo contenerse más. Su miembro necesitaba atención.

Se bajó sus bóxer blancos ante la mirada atenta, aunque pudorosa, de Duo. Su miembro ya estaba completamente excitado y necesitaba pronto alivio. Duo sonrió avergonzado y se sentó en la cama ante la mirada sorprendida de Heero, se puso en cuatro patas con la cabeza justo delante del miembro de este y le sonrió para luego tomarlo con su boca. Heero jadeo sorprendido mientras Duo le lamía con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

–Ahh, Duo... tu boca es... más...– suplicó y Duo hizo caso, acelerando la velocidad. Heero seguía el ritmo que llevaba la boca del trenzado con las caderas haciendo que este prácticamente se ahogara con su miembro grande en la garganta.

La mano del ojicobalto de posó sobre sus cabellos para apresurarle cuando sus ojos se toparon con el bello trasero de su amante. Las caderas de este también seguían el ritmo por lo cual se mordió el labio y viendo lo feliz que se veía Duo llevó una mano a su propia boca lamiendo dos dedos y luego los llevó al trasero del trenzado.

Duo dio un respingo cuando sintió aquellos dígitos tocando su trasero pero cuando vió la mirada lujuriosa de Heero simplemente siguió con su tarea de lamerle el miembro. El moreno cuando vió la aceptación de Duo a su atrevimiento, decidió ir más allá y cuando encontró la virgen entrada de su amante introdujo uno de los dedos.

El trenzado ahogó un gemido y se retorció un poco por la intromisión. Heero detuvo todo movimiento ante la cara de dolor e incomodidad del trenzado. Vió cuando este sonrió y volvió a su tarea, él también volver a la suya.

Movió el dedo un poco, dilatando la entrada del trenzado con su saliva y con los líquidos cálidos del propio trenzado los cuales tomaba con la otra mano que estaba sobre el miembro caliente y palpitante de Duo. Duo se sentía en las nubes por el placer que estaba recibiendo, tanto de la mano en su miembro como por aquel dedo en su entrada. Movía con pasión las caderas para hacer más profundo el contacto y gimió un poco cuando un segundo dedo se unió a la tarea. Chupó con más fuerza el miembro de Heero por la pasión del momento cuando sintió como los dedos de este salían de él. Dejó de lamer y miró con decepción el rostro de Heero cuando sintió como un par de brazos le tomaban entre los suyos y le recostaban en la cama de espaldas.

Heero se recostó encima de él mirándole ardientemente.

– ¿Estás listo?– le preguntó. Él ya no podía resistir, necesitaba hacer suyo al trenzado. Duo le miró inseguro pero después sonrió y asintió mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del moreno.

– Si, hazlo. Te amo – Heero le dio un suave beso en los labios y le tomó una pierna para subirla un poco.

Duo cerró los ojos mientras Heero se acomodaba entre sus piernas y ponía su miembro en la entrada del trenzado, sin entrar, solamente presionando un poco. Duo jadeó y miró los ojos cobaltos de Heero el cual le miraba como esperando que le diera una señal. Le sonrió y asintió. El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa y lentamente se hizo espacio en esa pequeña y estrecha entrada.

– ¡Ahhhh!–gimió el trenzado cuando sintió como aquel miembro le atravesaba la piel. Heero le comenzó a besar para que se tranquilizara, pero ni aún así pudo evitar dejar caer dos lágrimas por sus mejillas.

– ¿Qui–Quieres que... me detenga?– preguntó controlándose Heero. Lo único que deseaba era llegar al fondo y comenzar a entrar y salir como poseído, lo único que deseaba era sentir a Duo apretándole como ahora, sentir esa tibieza para siempre. Duo negó.

–N–no... Solo... déjame acostumbrarme ¿si?–pidió acomodándose un poco.

– Claro, mi trenzado idiota – Heero le pasó una mano por la mejilla dándole una cálida caricia haciendo que Duo sonriera.

Estuvieron un par de segundos así, quietos. Heero feliz sintiendo el interior de Duo y Duo tratando de acostumbrarse a sentir a Heero adentro.

Llegado un momento Duo tomó las caderas de Heero y presionó para sorpresa de este. El trenzado soltó un gran y agudo gemido de placer cuando Heero llegó al final puesto que había quedado a medio camino para no hacerle daño. Heero soltó un jadeo y sonrió cuando Duo comenzó a mover de una manera desesperada las caderas.

El miembro de Heero comenzó a entrar y salir de Duo a medias a una velocidad impresionante mientras que ambos muchachos no dejaban de besarse. El miembro de Duo que había quedado entre los vientres de ambos se apretaba de una manera deliciosa por lo que el trenzado estaba volando entre nubes de placer. Que decir de Heero que besaba los labios de Duo de una manera desesperada y devoradora.

El trenzado subió las piernas hasta rodear nuevamente la cintura del moreno pero Heero tenía otra idea. Tomó ambas piernas y se las puso en los hombros dejando completamente a su merced el trasero de Duo. Ahora cuando presionaba llegaba mucho más lejos.

Los gemidos de ambos era todo el sonido que inundaba el departamento, ni siquiera un grillo se escuchaba, solo sus gemidos, jadeos y te amos.

Heero salió del interior de Duo aún sin terminar ante la sorpresa de este, que solo pudo gemir en reclamo.

– ¿Qué sucede? – gimoteó el ojivioleta.

Delante de sus ojos estaba Heero de rodillas en la cama con las piernas del trenzado sobre los hombros. Tenía una sonrisa lujuriosa y una mirada maliciosa.

– Date vuelta– Duo abrió los ojos muy grandes. ¿Había escuchado bien?

– ¿Perdón?

Sin responder, Heero le volteó colocándolo de boca a la cama. Usando su fuerza le puso en cuatro patas y cuando Duo iba a voltear a preguntarle que estaba planeando simplemente pudo gemir al sentir como el miembro del ojicobalto volvía a ocupar todo el espacio dentro de su culo.

La mano de Heero se posicionó del miembro del trenzado mientras que este sentía que no podía más y dejaba caer los brazos y la cabeza sobre la almohada. Heero tenía afirmadas sus caderas y entraba y salía veloz y deliciosamente de su interior.

Duo solo gemía de placer mientras que se chupaba dos dedos y la otra mano la unía a la de Heero en la tarea de masturbarse. Heero sonreía al ver la actitud entregada de su chico. Agachándose recostó su pecho sobre la espalda de su amante para comenzar a besársela.

– Te amo – murmuró mientras seguía entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo.

Duo sintió que justo ese momento Heero tocaba un punto muy especial y soltó un gran grito de placer levantando su espalda para juntar su cabeza con la de Heero el cual la colocó en el hombro del trenzado.

–¿Ahí?– preguntó con una sonrisa Heero quedándose quieto.

– A–ahí...–dijo en un jadeo de placer Duo.

Heero siguió embistiendo en el interior de Duo cada vez más veloz mientras que este se masturbaba con furia. Pronto ambos acabarían.

Heero besó el cuello de Duo mientras este sonreía.

– Te amo –dijeron ambos al unísono y acabaron con el nombre del otro en los labios en un grito de placer.

Heero se abrazó del pecho de Duo el cual se había dado vuelta. Este aún jadeaba agotado. El moreno vió las piernas del trenzado enredadas entra las de él y sonrió con dulzura. De pronto vió algo que le asustó, sangre cayendo en la cama desde la entrada del más pequeño.

– ¿Qué mierda? ¡Duo! Te dañé ¿por qué no me avisaste? – aterrado Heero tomó las piernas de Duo y las abrió ante el sonrojo del trenzado. Ahí vió su entrada bañada en su semen y sangre. Se enterneció y le miró con tristeza y vergüenza.– lo siento – murmuró avergonzado de si mismo. Duo negó con una sonrisa.

–Tranquilo, no es tu culpa...– trató de cerrar las piernas pero Heero se lo impidió.

–Por lo menos déjame limpiarte...–pidió mientras Duo le miraba con duda. Sacó la lengua y para la sorpresa de Duo comenzó a lamerle el trasero limpiándole de todo tipo de fluidos.

El trenzado comenzó a jadear y gemir. Heero introducía la lengua en su ano con placer degustando aquel sabor, mezcla del metálico de la sangre con el amargo de su propio semen y el dulce de la entrada de su amante.

Cuando acabó no estando satisfecho se dirigió al vientre de Duo y le comenzó a lamer todo rastro de su semen y también se introdujo el pene de este en la boca limpiándole de todo. Este que ya estaba erecto por aquel juego que había tenido la lengua con el trasero del trenzado se comenzó a hinchar más mientras que Duo ponía sus manos sobre la cabeza de Heero el cual sonrió cuando el miembro de Duo soltó su semilla nuevamente llenándole el rostro y la boca de ella. Se pasó una mano por la cara para tomar el semen y se lo puso en la boca ante el sonrojo de Duo.

– Delicioso. Eres dulce, en todo sentido. Mira, pruébate – Heero le pasó los dedos a Duo el cual le miró con vergüenza y luego sacó su lengua tímidamente para probar– ¿Delicioso, no?– Duo asintió.

– Pero tú eres más delicioso, Hee–chan – Heero soltó una risa por primera vez y le abrazó besando sus labios.

Recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Duo mientras que este cerraba los ojos y sonreía cálidamente.

– Eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida – murmuró Duo con una sonrisa.

– Lo mismo digo –respondió Heero también con una sonrisa.

– Cuando dije que te amaba... lo decía en serio – murmuró Duo cerrando los ojos borrando su sonrisa. Heero le miró atentamente.

– Yo... –Duo le miró a los ojos –... yo también – le acarició una mejilla al sorprendido trenzado– Yo también te amo.

Duo comenzó a sollozar alejándose de un confundido Heero. No lágrimas de nuevo.

– No te creo... no es verdad... solo...– Duo se tapó la cara con las manos.

– Pero ¿lo que pasó no es suficiente para que me creas?– preguntó incrédulo Heero. Duo le miró a través de sus dedos.

– ¿Hablas en serio? Si me dices que todo fue un juego no me harás tanto daño como si me dices que de verdad me amas y me haces ilusionarme de algo que creía imposible – Heero sintió su estómago revolverse al ver los bellos ojos de Duo cubiertos de lágrimas por su culpa. Maldita sea

– Yo de verdad te amo, Duo – se acercó y quitó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano– Yo, Heero Yuy, no el soldado perfecto. Yo te amo – Duo lloró más fuerte y se le tiró encima para abrazarlo.

–Por favor, dime que no es un sueño Dime que no lo es – lloraba abrazado al pecho del moreno el cual le abrazaba con una brazo y con el otro el acariciaba el cabello.

– No lo es. No es un sueño. Es la realidad. Te amo, Duo – Duo le miró a los ojos con aún lágrimas en ellos y sonrió.

–No importa si lo es ¡no deseo despertar jamás!– y le dio un fuerte beso que les hizo caer nuevamente a la cama.

–Eres muy pasional – sonrió Heero con Duo abrazado a su pecho. Este solo rió.

–Pues, creo que si, Hee–chan ¿sabes? Me encanta tu risa y tus sonrisas – Heero le sonrió una vez más, empujando más hondo al soldado y quedando solo él.

–Solo para ti. Mis risas y mis sonrisas son solo para ti. Como también mis besos y mis "te amos"– Duo rió. ¿Se podía ser más condenadamente cursi? Heero volvió a patear al soldado más lejos de su mente.

–Más te vale.

Heero le apretó contra si cuando vió en el suelo los chocolates que se habían caído con lo apasionado de la situación anterior. Corrió a Duo el cual le quedó mirando algo confundido y se agachó para tomarlos.

– ¿Tienes hambre?– Preguntó mostrándoselos. Duo se sonrojó y asintió sonriendo.

– Siempre tengo hambre.

Con una risa Heero abrió un envoltorio y sacó el chocolate sonriendo de medio lado.

– Así que ¿lo quieres?– Duo asintió divertido– Dame un beso– exigió juguetón el piloto del gundam Wing.

– Si tú quieres –Duo le dio un beso apasionado en los labios. Cuando se separaron luego de unos momentos Heero se pasó la lengua por sobre ellos.

– Bien, te lo mereces. Ten – cortándole un trozo se lo metió en la boca y Duo lo comió feliz.– ¿Quieres más? – Duo volvió a asentir– Dame otro beso – Duo se le acercó pero esta vez fue Heero el que se lo dio introduciéndole de inmediato la lengua en la boca robándole el aliento.– Bien, buen trabajo. Toma – dijo cuando le hubo soltado. Duo recibió el siguiente trozo de chocolate con apariencia de ahogado– ¿más?– Duo negó con la cabeza. Heero enarcó una ceja– ¡Ah! Eres un cobarde. Bueno, en ese caso...

– ¡Yo no soy un cobarde! – y Duo tiró a Heero en la cama para robarle otro beso.

Y así, entre beso, chocolate, beso y más chocolate, estuvieron toda la noche hasta que cayeron rendidos por el cansancio y durmieron juntos y abrazados en la cama de Duo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Heero. Aunque en realidad no fue Heero, sino que fue el soldado perfecto.

Cuando despertó y se vio desnudo abrazado al cuerpo igualmente desnudo del americano se asustó bastante. Se levantó de golpe ocasionando que el trenzado también abriera un ojo y sonriera.

–Buenos días, Hee–chan – saludó el trenzado a el que pensaba era su novio.

–¿Hee–chan? ¿Desde cuando tú me llamas así, Maxwell? – habló fríamente poniéndose sus pantalones.

Duo abrió rápidamente los ojos y se sentó en la cama, totalmente despierto por la impresión.

– Pero... Hee–chan...– le miró confundido. En ese momento todos los recuerdos le volvieron de golpe, la salida en busca de Maxwell, el beso, como lo había llevado en brazos, el sexo... ¡el sexo!

Yuy se puso pálido, no podía ser. Se le había declarado a Maxwell. ¿Qué había bebido que se había vuelto loco?

– Maxwell... tú... yo...– Yuy comenzó a tartamudear ¿Qué decirle?

– Heero, no me llames por el apellido, me da la impresión como de que no me conocieras – pidió el trenzado levantándose olvidando que estaba desnudo. Yuy se dio vuelta para evitar mirarlo.

– Es que no nos conocemos, jamás debieron nuestros caminos haberse juntado, ni siquiera topado – Duo sintió que algo se le quebraba en el interior.

– Pero...

– Pero nada... Olvida lo que pasó anoche, jamás debía haber sucedido...– Duo comenzó a boquear anonadado, sintiendo las lágrimas correr.

– ¿Por qué?– preguntó entre sollozos ahogados, tratando de tragar sus lágrimas. Yuy comenzó a pensar ¿Qué excusa darle?

– Si alguien supiera que estás enamorado de mí, me considerarían tu punto débil. Me secuestrarían para dar contigo. Es lo mismo con Trowa y Quatre – murmuró caminando hacia la puerta.

– Pero ellos... igual están juntos...–dijo entre el llanto Duo mirando la espalda de Heero la cual tembló.

– Pero ellos saben que se pueden perder el uno al otro por eso. Yo no estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo – y desapareció cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

Duo cayó al suelo de rodillas, con los ojos muy abiertos y cubiertos de lágrimas. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Heero había dicho que no estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo? ¿Eso significaba que...?

No pudo evitar sonreír levemente. No le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que dijera ESTE Heero. Aún le amaba, se lo había dicho el día anterior de corazón y la luz del día no apocaría un amor tan grande como él que el moreno le había profesado, además -sonrió más acentuadamente- esa frase era una espada de doble filo.

– Te ganaré, Heero Yuy, te conquistaré y serás solo mío. Es la única salida que le encuentro a esta situación que me tiene muriendo por dentro – sonrió y se levantó para tomar su ropa y entrar en el baño a asearse.

* * *

–¿Qué les pasará a esos dos, Trowa?–preguntó preocupado Quatre mientras servía café en cinco tazas. El de cabello castaño se encogió de hombros mientras leía el diario. Quatre suspiró.– Aquí tienes, Wufei – murmuró posando una taza de café delante al chino el cual estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados mirando a través de la ventana. Miró directamente al ojiaqua el cual le sonrió.

–Gracias, Winner – asintió tomando la taza y llevándosela a los labios.

Justo en ese momento entró Heero muy callado y se sentó en su puesto.

–Buen día, Heero. Ten –el rubio le pasó una taza que Heero agradeció con la cabeza. Al instante apareció el trenzado el cual el envió una evidente mirada al ojicobalto para luego tomar su puesto entre Wufei y Quatre.– Buenos días, Duo–chan –habló con una linda voz cantarina el ojiaqua.

–Buen día, Q–chan, igual para todos –todos hicieron un además con la cabeza menos Heero el cual miraba directamente cualquier cosa menos al trenzado el que suspiró silenciosamente y comenzó a tomar desayuno.

Quatre no dejaba de ver la actitud que ambos poseía, habían estado así por un par de días y para él eso era desesperante. Heero aún más callado que siempre, ni siquiera le habían visto sacar ni usar su portátil, simplemente se encerraba en su habitación y sabe dios que hacía allí. Mientras tanto, Duo no estaba mejor. No bromeaba, ni reía mucho, solo lo suficiente para que ni Wufei ni Trowa le tomasen importancia, pero no así Quatre que le conocía bastante bien. Sabía que algo había pasado, por las insistentes miradas de Duo a Heero y la actitud de este. Le desesperaba el saber que algo pasaba y no poder hacer nada por ayudar a sus amigos.

Suspiró y miró directamente su taza para moverla un poco. ¿Qué hacer? Esa era la pregunta del millón junto con _¿Qué era lo que había pasado?_

Sonó el teléfono en ese momento y, claro, el rubio fue el primero en levantarse.

–¡Yo contesto!–dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía al living dejando en la cocina a los otros cuatro.

Trowa esperó a que Quatre saliera y contestara para enfrentar directamente a Duo.

– Maxwell ¿qué es lo que sucede? Quatre está muy preocupado ¿por qué tienes esa actitud? – su fiera mirada solo hizo dar un respingo a Duo que le devolvió la mirada calmado.

– No es nada–respondió herméticamente mirando por una milésima de segundo a Heero. Wufei vió esa mirada y algo en su cerebro se encendió, pero Trowa no la notó.

–Ja, eso no te lo crees ni tú. Lo único que te voy a decir es que si tienes algún problema lo soluciones rápidamente o por lo menos no lo demuestres por que estás preocupando a Quatre y no te lo voy a permitir ¿me escuchaste?– Duo asintió mientras que Heero miraba a través de la ventana y Wufei parpadeaba sorprendido mirando a Trowa.

–Barton, estás siendo demasiado egoísta – Wufei se sorprendió a si mismo de lo dicho, pero sabía que tenía razón– No le puedes decir eso a este idiota, tú sabes que siempre demuestra todo lo que siente, le estás pidiendo algo imposible. Lo que hay que hacer es hacerle saber que lo podemos ayudar –miró a Duo el cual estaba sorprendido, más aún al ver como la mano del chino se movía posándola sobre la suya – Siempre puedes contar con nosotros. Confía en nosotros– Duo se sonrojó un poco por el dulce tono de voz del chino mientras que Trowa le miraba sorprendido ¿a Wufei le gustaba el americano? ¿Qué rayos ocurría allí?

Heero se levantó de golpe apretando los puños y mirando de manera asesina a Wufei pero luego solo bufó y se marchó ante la sorpresa de Trowa y el chino y la mirada entre triste y sonriente de Duo ¿esos habían sido celos? Wufei se dio por satisfecho y quitó su mano.

Duo solo sacudió la cabeza y también se levantó.

–Voy a salir, díganle a Quatre que muchas gracias por el desayuno – tomó su chaqueta y ya iba a salir de la cocina cuando volvió a mirar a Trowa– ¡Ah! No preocuparé más a Quatre, no lo dudes. Y déjenme las cosas del desayuno para lavarlas, hoy me toca a mi – sonrió mientras se despedía con la mano saliendo de la cocina.

Se encontró con Quatre con el teléfono aún en la mano y con la otra mano cerrada en el brazo de Heero el cual le miraba sorprendido. Parece que el rubio no le dejaba ir. La mirada cobalto con la lila se fundieron nuevamente por un segundo cuando Heero esquivó la mirada del trenzado mirando fijamente la alfombra. Duo sonrió. En ese momento escuchó algo de la llamada de Quatre el cual mantenía una mirada seria.

–Si, señor. Hoy a las 5 se la tarde. No se preocupe. Si, todos estaremos allí. Que esté bien. Eso espero, señor, eso espero. Adiós.– Quatre colgó y miró a Duo.

–Q–chan ¿quién...?–

–Era el general. La Operación Meteoro se ha puesto nuevamente en movimiento. Se acabaron nuestras vacaciones – El tono triste de Quatre apenas logró meterse en su mente.

Duo sintió que algo en él saltaba. ¿Alegría? Volvería a manejar a Deathscythe. Pero...

Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y miró directamente a los ojos a Heero el cual le devolvió la mirada, una mirada reflejo a la suya para luego darse vuelta y encerrarse en su habitación.

–¡Yuy–kun! Tiene que alistarse, debemos salir en una hora – gritó Quatre justo cuando la puerta de la habitación del ojicobalto se cerraba.

Duo podía sentir el dolor. ¿Qué sucedía si Heero moría? Se apretó el pecho y se dio cuenta de cuanta verdad había en las palabras frías que le había dicho Heero ¿Que sucedería? Sacudió la cabeza. Él no lo permitiría, por nada del mundo. Si fuera necesario... moriría por salvarle.

– _Si no quedase más salida _– pensó mientras se encaminaba a su propia habitación para alistarse.

Quatre le miró en silencio ir y luego se dirigió a la cocina a dar las noticias a los otros dos.

* * *

Una hora más tarde los cuatro pilotos estaban listos, sus maletas en el automóvil de la fundación el cual manejaría Trowa y todos esperando a que saliera pronto Duo de la casa.

– ¡Apresúrate, idiota, que no tenemos todo el tiempo para ti!– le gritó Wufei usando sus manos como amplificador. Se cruzó de brazos mirando a Trowa el cual estaba apoyado en el coche– Es increíble, es un inconciente – El rubio solo sonrió mientras acomodaba algunas maletas. Heero solamente miraba desde un lado.

– ¡No se vayan sin mi! –pidió jadeando Duo saliendo corriendo con dos maletas.

– Duo–chan, cierra la puerta con llave, por favor –pidió Quatre. Duo parpadeó sorprendido y se devolvió a cerrar la puerta.

– Eso te pasa por desordenado Maxwell –le dijo Trowa mientras todos entraban en el automóvil por la parte del conductor, Heero en el lado del copiloto y Wufei con el rubio y el americano detrás.

Duo sacó la lengua y se pasó una mano por detrás de la cabeza. Era cierto, había estado la última hora corriendo por toda la casa recolectando cosas suyas, de manera increíble habían aparecido en los lugares más insospechados, como debajo de la cama de Wufei para el sonrojo de este junto con el trenzado y los puños apretados de Heero.

También mientras ordenaba había encontrado otra cosa. Se sonrojó al recordarlo. Eran los bóxer y la camisa de Heero. Esa mañana luego de aquella noche de pasión se había ido y solo se había llevado sus pantalones, sus zapatos y calcetas, dejándole como recuerdo lo demás. Se sonrojó aún más al recordar como se había pasado esa ropa por todo el cuerpo para tratar de impregnarse de ese olor que amaba tanto.

Miró la nuca de aquel por el que daría la vida si es que fuese necesario y sonrió con tristeza.

Llegaron al aeropuerto sin dificultades y tomaron el primer vuelo que les llevara rumbo a L4, donde el general les esperaba. Duo decidió dormir al igual que Quatre por lo que no llevaban ni media hora de vuelo y ya ambos estaban dormidos, el primero ocupando dos asientos de aquel vuelo privado y Quatre apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del castaño que tenía por amante.

Heero no podía dejar de ver el rostro tranquilo y pacífico de Duo y se mortificaba por eso.

– _Deja de mirarlo, deja de mirarlo _– se decía mentalmente, pero todo era imposible. Mientras tanto Wufei le miraba atentamente, por lo visto sus suposiciones no eran tan erradas. Algo sucedía entre ese par.

Trowa tampoco quitaba su vista de Duo. Algo le decía que algo malo le sucedía al muchachito, o algo malo le iba a suceder. Lamentablemente, aunque estuviera preocupado no se lo podía demostrar, él jamás fue bueno con los sentimientos. Claro, hasta que conoció a Quatre. Le acarició la mejilla con dulzura al rubio el cual soltó un casi imperceptible suspiro entre sueños.

El viaje terminó en tranquilidad. Tranquilidad que todos sabían no iban a tener en los días siguientes. Los cinco bajaron y se encontraron de cara con el general el cual se acercó a Quatre para planear la operación.

Heero escuchaba atentamente igual que Trowa y Wufei, pero Duo solo bostezaba mientras se mantenía afirmado con sus brazos de una baranda.

Quatre terminó de hablar con el general el que se marchó y los cinco se juntaron.

–Me dieron las instrucciones de nuestra próxima misión...–dijo el rubio pasito.

–¿Y por qué a ti?–preguntó interesado Duo. La mayoría de las veces se las daban a todos juntos o en su defecto a Heero o a cada uno por separado. Quatre sonrió un poco con algo de amargura.

–Yo seré... la carnada–dijo ante la sorpresa de todos– Tenía que hablar primero conmigo que con nadie.

–¡Jamás!–dijo Duo para la sorpresa de los otros cuatro– No te permitiré arriesgarte, Quatre.

–No hay otra salida, Duo –dijo este tristemente con una sonrisa.

–Si la hay –habló muy seguro el trenzado– iré yo.

–¿Qué?–exclamaron con sorpresa Trowa, Wufei y Quatre.

–Voy yo, no hay problema, estoy acostumbrado a las misiones kamikaze – sonrió mientras le posaba una mano sobre el hombro a Quatre– deja todo en mis manos.

–Duo... no... Yo no puedo permitirte...

–Tú no debes hacerlo, tienes algo importante por lo cual vivir – su mano se apoyó en el hombro de Trowa que lucía sorprendido – No digo que yo no, pero estoy acostumbrado a esto. No sucederá nada. No te preocupes, Q–chan –guiñándole un ojo salió corriendo para la sorpresa de todos– ¡Los espero en el hotel de siempre!.

Los cuatro se quedaron allí mientras que Trowa miraba tristemente la trenza que desaparecía entre la gente. Eso era lo que sentía, ese era el miedo. El miedo de perder al estúpido trenzado. Heero también sentía esa opresión en el pecho, ese miedo. Quiso llorar pero no podía, algo en su interior le decía que lo iba a perder, que no le volvería a ver.

Quatre y Wufei también se sentían tristes, sentían que Duo se estaba apagando, que la llama de la alegría en el trenzado se estaba apagando y lo más triste es que ellos no podían hacer nada por ayudarlo.

* * *

Duo corrió sin descanso, tenía razón ¡él tenía razón! No tenía nada por que vivir, al menos nada tan importante como Quatre. Heero no le quería, nada había podido hacer para que él se le acercara, ni su cariño y humor ni su indiferencia. Lloró un par de lágrimas. ¿De qué le servía seguir viviendo? ¡De nada! En cambio, cuanta alegría podría tener Quatre si vivía y al contrario cuanta tristeza si moría. Si él moría, solo Quatre sufriría un poco, pero él tenía a Trowa y lo superaría, pero si moría Quatre... Trowa quedaría destrozado, lo sabía, él era frío pero amaba con toda su alma a Quatre. Lo sabía. Era lo mejor. Era lo mejor. ¡Era lo mejor!

Cuando llegaron los cuatro pilotos gundam al hotel en el cual siempre se quedaban cuando iban a la colonia L4 se encontraron con que Duo aún no llegaba.

– Pero... señorita ¿está segura que no se a asomado por aquí nadie de apellido Maxwell?– preguntaba por enésima vez Quatre. La señorita negó con una sonrisa cansada.

– Por las características que me dio es fácilmente recordable. No, no lo he visto por aquí.

– Gracias – Quatre se acercó a donde estaban los demás pilotos, los tres se veían desolados. Heero un poco más indiferente, pero preocupado.– ¿Qué haremos?– preguntó preocupado.

– ¿Tienes el teléfono del General?– preguntó de pronto Trowa. El rubio asintió confundido– llámale. Estoy seguro que debe saber algo de Duo.

Quatre llamó al general mientras que los demás pilotos esperaban en silencio para luego de cruzar unas palabras, cortar.

–¿Qué pasó?– preguntó Wufei.

–Duo... Duo le llamó y le dijo que iba a ir a buscar a Deathscythe.

–¿Va... va a cumplir la misión solo?– preguntó confundido Trowa. Quatre asintió nerviosamente.

– Tenemos que ir de inmediato– habló Heero sorprendiendo a todos los demás.

–Pero...

–No hay problema, Wufei –habló Quatre– eso mismo me dijo el General, que vayamos a la base.

Todos asintieron y salieron corriendo en busca de un taxi para irse de inmediato a la base militar.

Duo estaba parado enfrente de su Gundam y sonrió tristemente.

–Puede ser la última vez que luchemos juntos ¿Qué te parece, Deathscythe? –sonrió– hicimos muchas cosas juntos, salvamos muchas vidas como también acabamos muchas será la hora de acabar la nuestra ¿no?– Saltó a un lado mientras que abría el compartimiento para entrar– nuestra última misión.

–¡Piloto 02!– Duo volteó sorprendido. Una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes le quedó mirando– Sus compañeros vienen en camino ¿por qué no les espera?– el trenzado sonrió tristemente.

–No es necesario.

* * *

Los cuatro pilotos iban muy nerviosos en el taxi, tamborileaban los dedos mientras que Quatre miraba a través de la ventana preocupado. De pronto el teléfono de Trowa comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

– ¿Si?– preguntó fríamente.

– "_¿Barton?_".

– ¿General?

– "_Maxwell se marchó rumbo a la base de Oz..._"

– ¿Qué?

– "_Se marchó, no les esperó... y lo peor es que ni siquiera lleva su arma su Gundam..._"

– ¿Cómo?

– "_No lleva su Hoz..._"

– Demonios – el ojiverde le cortó.

– ¿Qué sucedió, Trowa?– preguntó preocupado Quatre. Trowa se mordió el labio inferior.

–Duo... Duo se fue a la batalla. Y prácticamente desarmado.

Todos se pusieron pálidos pero Heero (que iba en el puesto del copiloto) sintió además que algo se rompía en él.

– Apresúrese –habló fríamente al chofer el cual asustado solo obedeció.

Lo iba a perder. Por su maldito orgullo lo iba a perder. Su querido trenzado idiota. Su luz. Su corazón. Lo iba a perder.

Apretó con furia sus puños mientras sentía que la desesperación se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

En los asientos de atrás los otros tres pilotos se miraban entre ellos, la actitud del Soldado Perfecto era muy extraña.

* * *

Duo iba volando rumbo a la base de Oz, había escuchado lo suficiente como para saber de que se trataba la misión, hacer que salieran los Mobile Suits, destrozarlos, atrapar a los pilotos y dejar la base vacía para que luego los demás sacaran la información que necesitaban.

– Fácil –murmuró mientras se detenía a un kilómetro de la base. Detuvo su Gundam. Se mantuvo estático.

Sabía que ya le habían detectado, sabía que en poco tiempo iban a llegar los demás, no importaba si moría, cumpliría su misión. Esta era su última misión, su último kamikaze.

–¡Piloto del 02! Sus compañeros van en camino, por favor aléjese de la base de Oz lo suficiente para que no lo descubr... – Duo golpeó la radio con el codo haciendo que se destrozara.

Sus ojos violetas demostraban mucho dolor y decisión.

En ese momento vió como un montón de Mobile Suits se acercaban y sonrió con altanarería, los acabaría de inmediato, no le tomaría más de unos minutos.

Lo rodearon mientras que el trenzado bosteza con altanarería.

–¡Piloto del Gundam Deathscythe, informe su motivo de venida antes de que abramos al fuego!– exclamó un piloto de Oz a través del altavoz de su Mobile Suit.

Duo sonrió con altanarería.

–¿Por qué tendría que decirlo? Solo estoy dando un paseo y llegue por estos lugares– habló también por el altavoz tratando de controlar su risa.

– ¡No nos hace gracia, piloto Gundam! ¡Informe o abriéremos el fuego!– Duo soltó una carcajada.

– Ábranlo. Ya he dicho mi motivo, es un lindo día y quise salir con mi Gundam a dar una vuelta ¿ahora me van a decir que no se puede?

– ¡Basta de Bromas! ¡Abriéremos al fuego en 10 segundos si es que no se digna a informar sus verdaderos motivos!– Duo se pasó una mano por el cabello.

– Se están volviendo molestos.

Pero en ese momento vieron como llegaban los otros cuatro Gundam piloteados por los chicos los cuales antes de que pudieran siquiera girar los Mobile Suits, ya estaban destrozándolos.

– ¡Hasta que llegaron!– exclamó Duo comenzando a golpear a los Mobile Suits que se le lanzaron.

– ¡Duo! ¡Ten!– le gritó Wufei mientras le lanzaba la hoz al trenzado.

– Gracias, pero...– Deathscythe tomó la hoz– No soy Duo. Soy Shinigami– habló fríamente el trenzado por el altavoz.

Wufei, Quatre y Trowa no comprendieron y siguieron luchando con sus Gundams pero Heero quedó paralizado mientras veía el perfil de Deathscythe.

Cortando cabezas de Mobile Suits, de una manera elegante, rápida. Shinigami. Shinigami. Dios de la Muerte. Su Duo. Su Duo era el Dios de la Muerte.

– _No... ¡No lo voy a permitir!_– Heero apretó sus puños para luego regresar a la batalla.

Esta se hacía cada vez peor y más feroz, los Mobile Suits no dejaban de llegar y los chicos Gundam ya estaban un poco cansados, pero al hoz de Deathscythe no se detuvo, cortaba todo lo que podía ante la mirada entre apenada y dolida de Quatre y los demás. Ese no era el Duo que conocían. No lo era.

De pronto en medio de un ataque el Gundam de Duo se quedó estático.

–¡Que pasa! ¡Qué pasa, maldita sea! ¡Muévete, Deathscythe, muévete!

–¿Qué sucede, Duo?– Quatre iba a voltear a mirarlo pero su Gundam tampoco respondía.

–¿Qué demonios?– exclamó Wufei tratando de que se moviera el suyo.

–¡Heavyarms no quiere moverse!– exclamó molesto Trowa golpeando el tablero.

–No es necesario que lo digas, a todos nos paso lo mismo – murmuró Heero. De pronto Zero se había quedado inmóvil.

–Jajaja – todos miraron de donde había salido la voz, era de uno de los Mobile Suits sobrevivientes.– No se podrán mover, lástima que no hayamos podido hacerlo antes, pero ya vale.

–¿Qué hiciste, Maldita Sea?– gritó molesto el trenzado.

–Tranquilízate, Duo – le detuvo Wufei.

–Están inmovilizados, ni siquiera podrán salir de sus cabinas–escucharon una risa.

Los cinco pilotos se quedaron en silencio ¿cómo era eso posible?

Heero estaba furioso, jamás le había pasado algo como eso, y no iba a permitir que se burlaran de él de esa manera.

Miro el botón de Autodestrucción pero se contuvo de apretarlo. Aunque estaba lejos de sus compañeros y no les causaría mayor daño (cosas que si sucedería con los Mobile Suits, puesto que muchos le tenían acorralado), no podía hacerlo. No podía permitirse morir. Tenía que sobrevivir, sobrevivir. Tenía que vivir, al igual que Duo. Ambos, juntos. Sonrió para si. Sumamente cursis sus palabras, pero eso le hacía sentir el trenzado de ojos violetas. Lo amaba y ya no dudaría en decírselo. Solo por eso, el botón de Autodestrucción tendría que olvidarse.

Puso su mano al lado del botón mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de salir de esa situación, tenían que lograr la Misión. Pero... ¿qué era eso que les detenía?

En eso escuchó una voz.

– Oiga, general... el comandante dijo que necesitaba todos los Gundam en perfectas condiciones menos el Zero ¿cierto?– era la voz de uno de los pilotos sobrevivientes.

– Así es...

– Eso significa que ¿puedo destrozarlo?– se escuchó una risa del general.

– ¿Y por qué?

– Ese piloto desgraciado asesinó a mi hermano...

– En ese caso, de acuerdo, pero trata de dejar en las mejores condiciones posibles el Gundam, por si necesitamos repuestos o cosas así.

– No se preocupe, un golpe en la cabina y listo.

Los tres pilotos Gundam estaban asustados, miraban el Gundam de Heero con temor. Duo (o mejor dicho, Shinigami) miraba de una manera feroz a los Mobile Suits, pasaba su vista de aquí para allá, como sacando cuentas.

Heero por su lado simplemente apretaba los puños. No podía permitir que le matasen, pero por otro lado no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Aquel piloto de buscaba venganza se acercó lentamente al Gundam Zero. Un golpe en la cabina y ya. Era cierto, un golpe certero y la cabina se destrozaría, sobre todo por que nada podía hacer Heero para protegerse. Nada.

El Mobile Suit levantó el puño justo al lado de Zero...

– ¡Heero!–gritó Quatre.

El Mobile Suit se preparó para golpear...

– ¡Heero!–gritó Trowa.

El puño se acercaba peligrosamente a la cabina...

– ¡Heero!–gritó Wufei.

El Impacto parecía imparable. El soldado perfecto solo cerró los ojos mientras dirigía su pensamiento a su hermoso trenzado.

– ¡BASTA!

Heero abrió de pronto los ojos justo en el momento que sentía que algo le caí encima a Zero: era el Mobile Suit.

Justo detrás estaba parado Deathscythe con hoz en mano y el sol detrás dándole una apariencia mágica aunque parecía un poco desgastado. Había usado toda la energía de su cuerpo y del Gundam para poder hacer que se moviera aún con su movilidad sellada.

– Du–Duo –murmuró Heero sorprendido.

– Lo siento, Hee–chan –se escuchó y luego el Gundam Zero salió volando por los aires por el empujón que le dio el Gundam de Duo.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer Duo?–gritó Wufei.

– Cumplir mi misión kamikaze. No hay más salida– rió con tristeza el trenzado para luego darse vuelta y saltar hacia donde estaban los Mobile Suit reunidos.

– ¡No, Duo!– gritaron los cuatro pilotos a la vez, pero no se escucharon sus gritos, solo se escuchó la enorme explosión que significó la Autodestrucción de Deathscythe sumada a las explosiones en cadena de los Mobile Suits que estaban cerca de este.

Los Gundam tomaron nuevamente su movilidad por que el aparato que se las bloqueaba había estallado junto con los Mobile Suits.

A pesar de que Duo había destruido muchos Mobile Suits, aún quedaban muchos, y como el general no había muerto volvieron a la batalla.

Aún con lágrimas en los ojos, Quatre atacó sin piedad a los Mobile Suits, no matando pero si dejando los más heridos posibles. Estaba furioso, por sus mejillas corrían las lágrimas dando a entender cuanto sufría la pérdida del alegre trenzado, sus sollozos indicaban cuanto iba a tardar en superarlo.

Trowa había apretado los puños y levantando la mirada había decidido guardar su dolor para después de la batalla aunque sus esmeraldas se habían mojado por un segundo para luego volver a mostrarse amenazadoras, y así había vuelto a batallar con todo el dolor en su corazón.

La reacción de Wufei había sido diferente. Se había quedado estático. No podía creerlo, no quería convencerse. No podía aceptarlo. Pegó su cabeza al tablero mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Había muerto, su compañero, aquel que siempre le hacía reír. Había muerto. Levantó el rostro inundado en lágrimas y, al igual que Quatre, se había puesto a destrozar Mobile Suits sin piedad.

El Gundam Zero se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia le lugar de la explosión, ignorando la batalla. Se acercaba con temor, con miedo, sin aceptar la realidad.

Cuando llegó solo vió pedazos de metal destrozados. Vidrios rotos y un pedazo de metal que tenía marcado "02".

La cabina se abrió y salió Heero. Estaba pálido, ninguna expresión. Nada de dolor, arrepentimiento, tristeza u odio. Nada. Solo era una cara vacía. Bajó y comenzó a mover los restos con las manos. Sacaba pedazos de metal, rompía algunos vidrios lanzándolos lejos, hasta que de pronto sacó un pedazo de metal negro y pudo ver a su amado con los ojos cerrados en su cabina.

En ese momento los ojos de Heero se inundaron de lágrimas. No pudo evitar que todas sus emociones fluyeran en ese instante. Se llevó una mano a la boca intentando ahogar sus sollozos, pero bajando la cabeza se quedó en silencio.

El trenzado se veía bien, parecía dormir tranquilamente. pero por su boca corría un chorrito de sangre al igual que por su cabeza.

El piloto del Gundam Zero tomó aquel delicado cuerpo entre sus manos con mucho amor. Le miró con una sonrisa y le movió un mechón de cabello para poder percibir mejor aquel rostro pero sin querer pasó a tocar aquella blanca piel y se dio cuenta de que estaba helada.

Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y abrazó a aquel cuerpo inerte mientras acariciaba aquellos largos cabellos castaños.

–Duo. Duo, mi hermoso Duo. Fui un tonto, no permití que nos amásemos como debimos. Fui un orgulloso. Un tonto, solo un tonto – se abrazó aún más él mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro – Te amo, mi trenzado idiota, te amo como no sabes. Te amo. Tus ojos, nunca volveré a ver tus ojos. Jamás. Mi Duo, mi hermoso Duo – sollozó en su cuello, ignorando todo ruido ajeno a esa burbuja de dolor que había echo para si mismo, mientras le acariciaba los largos cabellos.

En ese momento como si de algo mágico se tratase, Heero sintió como algo le jalaba de la polera verde que andaba trayendo. Bajó la vista aún nublada por las lágrimas y vió como una de las pálidas y delicadas manos de Duo se afirmaba de él. Levantó la vista nervioso e ilusionado y pudo ver como Duo abría despacio sus ojos y le sonreía con dolor.

–He-he... hee...ro...– trataba de decir mientras hacía una mueca de dolor. A Heero se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas.

–Aquí estoy, Duo, mi alma, aquí estoy – Le besó la mejilla con fervor.

Duo sonrió con dolor y trató de levantar la mano derecha pero iba perdiendo fuerzas pero Heero se la sostuvo y se la puso en la mejilla.

El trenzado le acarició con cariño.

–¿E–e...e... está...s... bien?– preguntó dolorosamente. Heero asintió.

–Si, lo estoy. Y tú también lo estarás. Te amo– susurró y le besó los labios mientras que a Duo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

–¿N–no... ¡cof! no... me es–estás... mien–tiendo? ¡cof! ¿no... no... es un... sue–ño?– A Heero se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de nuevo.

–Ojalá lo fuera, y si lo fuese sería una pesadilla – le besó la frente mientras que el trenzado hacía una mueca como tratando de decir que no entendía nada – te amo con todo mi corazón, esa es la verdad. Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será– Duo solo sonrió.

–Y–yo... yo...– Heero le puso un dedo en los labios de forma vertical.

–No hace falta que me lo digas, no te agotes.

–Yo... yo... también... ¡cof! También... te–amo...–le sonrió mientras más sangre comenzaba a salir de su boca y comenzaba a cerrar los ojos con cansancio.

–¡Duo, Duo! ¡No cierres los ojos, por favor!– Heero el besaba los labios con fervor tratando de que Duo no terminara de cerrar los ojos, pero el cuerpo del trenzado se hacía cada vez más inerte entre sus brazos. Los ojos del ojicobalto estaban inundados en lágrimas al igual que sus mejillas.

El trenzado sonrió con dulzura mientras se dejaba caer en los brazos de la muerte.

–Yo... yo también... te amo... Hee–chan...– y cerró los ojos para siempre.

El de ojos cobaltos se quedó paralizado. El trenzado había dejado caer la cabeza y ya no respiraba. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y sus manos aún se encontraban en el pecho de Heero.

* * *

Wufei cortó el brazo de uno de los últimos Mobile Suits mientras que Trowa acababa con el último.

Los tres pilotos se miraron y se dieron cuenta de que el Gundam Zero no había peleado. Se asustaron al instante y se dieron vuelta para correr a donde había sido la explosión de Deathscythe cuando se tranquilizaron al ver a Zero parado allí.

–¡Heero!– exclamó Quatre el cual aún tenía sus ojos llorosos.

El Gundam Zero se dio vuelta para mirarlos cuando de pronto salto hacia atrás alejándose.

– No se acerquen – habló fríamente el ojicobalto.

Trowa y Wufei sintieron un mal presentimiento.

–¿Qué sucede, Yuy? –habló dolido Wufei.

–No se acerquen. Esto acabó, la misión terminó.

–Claro, pero no por que tú hayas ayudado– habló molesto Trowa. El dolor de la pérdida de Duo estaba comenzando a salir a flote en medio de un millón de sentimientos más, como el enfado con el ojicobalto por que si este no hubiera sido tan frío con el trenzado este no se hubiera lanzado esa manera.

–...– Heero guardó silencio– esto acabó.

– La batalla acabó, pero no al guerra, Heero...–habló Quatre dolido, eso era cierto.

– Para Duo acabó. Para mí también– los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos y tarde comprendieron sus intenciones.

– ¡No, Heero! –gritaron los tres pero la Autodestrucción del Gundam Zero les lanzó hacia atrás haciendo a los gundams caer por encima de los destrozados mobile suits.

Los tres quedaron en silencio. Quatre comenzó a sollozar. Trowa se bajó de su Gundam y se acercó al de Quatre de donde el rubio de bajó para aferrarse al abrazo protector del de ojos verdes.

Wufei saltó del suyo para acercarse con un nudo en el corazón a los pedazos del Gundam Zero... movió los trozos cuando encontró los pedazos de la cabina y vio algo que hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran y quedara sentado en el suelo.

Allí, abrazados, estaban los pilotos 01 y 02. ambos con las manos tomadas, una sonrisa en el rostro y un amor que se veía desde lo lejos.

** FIN**


End file.
